


Importance

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a private matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Importance

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2005.

There was no command needed to send him to his knees. A look was enough, having him down, waiting and eager for whatever was to be given. It was only his place to be told, and he loved nothing more than to obey.

Many would think it strange he was the submissive. He would be given hard or confused looks, but he knew his place. The only thing he managed to give well was death, but on these nights, he was not that servant. No, instead he was hers.

Who she used to be… wasn’t important. Not important at all.


End file.
